


Gosh, I love arrows

by WTF Hawkeyes 2021 (HawkeyeRussianTeam)



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Arrow - Freeform, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Gosh I love arrows, Handmade, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkeyeRussianTeam/pseuds/WTF%20Hawkeyes%202021
Summary: Постройте 3D модель.Напечатайте модель на принтере.Отлейте в металле.Поймите, что вы облажались с параметрами и стрела слишком тонкая.Страдайте.Придумайте, как исправить положение.Готово! Можно дарить рыжим русским шпионкам в знак вечной дружбы.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF Hawkeyes 2021





	Gosh, I love arrows

  


  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Постройте 3D модель.  
> Напечатайте модель на принтере.  
> Отлейте в металле.  
> Поймите, что вы облажались с параметрами и стрела слишком тонкая.  
> Страдайте.  
> Придумайте, как исправить положение.  
> Готово! Можно дарить рыжим русским шпионкам в знак вечной дружбы.


End file.
